


Post-Lecture Lesson

by GoopyGhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoopyGhost/pseuds/GoopyGhost
Summary: Hank is tired of Connor interrupting his lectures, Connor has a crush on his professor, what will happen when they both have had enough?





	Post-Lecture Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't complete, but I just can't find the time to finish it. It's been sitting in Google Docs for a week now, and I've just decided to upload what I have. It's at an acceptable spot to stop it, I guess? Oh well, hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic in 8 years!

“Professor Anderson, I have an issue with your lecture. You mentioned that the use of fingerprinting to catch criminals dated back to the late 1890’s, but that's completely false, the first case of fingerprints framing someone for murder was in 1891, see, a woman had killed-”

“That's enough, Connor!” Hank snapped, glaring at a few students that groaned in the corner. This was far from the first time Connor had interrupted his class to correct him and he was at his wits end. “For the last time, I don't write the the textbooks, I just teach them.”

“Yes, but sir, the books are wrong! I just want to make sure everyone is receiving accurate information.” Connor interjected, but was cut off again.

“The information in the textbooks is the information that's going to be expected from the exams and finals, for God's sake, half of the people in this room are struggling enough in this class without you constantly interrupting the lesson to put your two cents in. That's enough.” Hank ordered, slamming his hand on the desk. A few students jumped, but Connor sat there, unphased.

“But professor, i really think it's important that-”

“I said that's enough! Meet me after class Connor, we're going to have a talk.” He snapped. With that, Connor seemed to get the point, but he could see that the younger man was on the edge of his seat, wanting so badly to further debate his point. 

Without being interrupted every few minutes, the hour long lecture went by much faster. When Hank teaches, he often gets lost in the material, he doesn't look like it, but he genuinely loves being there. He loves criminal justice and he loved teaching. At one point he had been a cop, the slight limp in his gate giving away the reason for leaving to anyone paying enough attention. He tries not to think about it, turning to the bottle when the memory kept him up at night.

He dismissed the class and turned to his desk to collect the messily strewn papers on it, he could hear his students doing the same behind him. It didn't take long for the class to clear out, chattering amongst themselves as they left.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He heard a certain, familiar voice speak up behind him.

“Fuck yeah, I did. I've had enough of your interruptions. If you interrupt me again I'm going to start deducting points from your assignments.” He warned.

“But sir, I was only trying to help!” Connor tried to reason. With one quick motion, Hank forced Connor between him and the desk, slamming both hands on the wood on either side of him. Hank stared him down, his anger clearly written on his face.

“Interrupt my class again, and you get points taken off. Life's not fair, Connor. There are no other options.” Hank was done playing these games, he was done with Connor’s excuses. He was done with the whole situation.

Connor felt a shiver run down him spine. Professor Anderson had him pinned to the desk, he couldn't help but… let his mind race. Being this close to his professor, it was quite an interesting experience. This close, he could see every one of his unruly hairs, count every fleck of color in his eyes, smell a mix of musk, pine, and alcohol. For a moment he lost his train of thought, unable to find the words to protest. He had thought about his professor more times than he'd care to admit. Sure, Connor cared about education and being right was great and all, but, really, he just wanted to see Professor Anderson angry. It was the only time he'd show genuine emotions, and it was actually kind of sexy.

“Professor…” Connor said, lower than normal. He reached forward and gently grabbed the edge of Hank’s coat. “Are you certain there are no other options here?” He chose to tease him. He had wanted to for a long time and odds of getting a better moment than this were slim.

Hank immediately flushed a deep red. He grabbed Connor by both shoulders and held him at arm's length. “What the hell, Connor!?” He gasped out, completely taken aback by the sudden change of tone. 

Connor reached up and held onto his professor's wrists. He was absolutely thrilled by this reaction and the expression on his beet-red face. “Is there a problem, sir?” He asked, face and voice full of innocence as he rubbed Hank’s arms.

Hank’s heart raced and sweat began to form on his brow. He pulled away. “You know exactly what the problem is. It's not going to work, you can't flirt your way to a perfect score.” Hank was out of his element, it had been many years since the last time someone showed interest in him, and he was completely unprepared.

Connor couldn't help but smirk. “But Professor, I already have a perfect score, I'm not interested in my grades.”

“Then what could you possibly want right now?” He huffed, frankly, quite tired of this.

“You.” Connor said simply, taking a step forward to run a hand up Hank’s arm.

Hank was now at least five shades of red darker than before as he stared wide-eyed at Connor. “Don't be ridiculous, Connor, I'm your professor. And I'm way too old for you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid. Just go home.” He warned. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he had to stop it somehow, before Connor ended up doing something he might regret.

“No.” Connor interjected. “With all due respect, sir, I'm not a child. I'm a fully capable adult and I can very well make my own decisions.” He countered. 

“Listen, kid, you're making a mistake. This is your last warning, I won't tell you again. Go home.” Hank growled. Connor let out a low sound of annoyance and leaned forward to smash their lips together. His kiss was immediately passionate and hungry. 

Once again, Hank was taken aback, but this time he didn't push him away. The brunette had made his decision and Hank wasn't planning on stopping him anymore. He cursed under his breath and started kissing him back just as feverishly. He reached a hand up and entangled it in the back of the kid's short, neatly kept hair and gave it a light tug. He pushed him back against the desk, their hips pushed against each other. 

“The door.” Connor gasped out between kisses.

“It automatically locks when it's closed.” Hank responded in a raspy, sensual voice before lifting him up onto the edge of the desk. He pressed himself roughly against Connor with a grunt.

Connor let out a small moan, moving skilled but trembling hands to unbutton Hank’s shirt. “Professor…” He breathed out.

Hank was certain that he was making a huge mistake, this guy was young, pretty, full of life and hope and that scared him. It scared the shit out of him. He was neat, dignified, he didn't need the burden that was Hank and his depression and alcoholism. But he couldn't bring himself to stop what they had already started, especially not when Connor was looking up at him with those fucking eyes, whispering words so soft it sent electricity through his body. He leaned forward and resumed their desperate kisses, cupping his smooth cheek with his contrastingly rough, callused hand. 

Connor managed to get a good majority of the buttons undone and slipped a hand inside, feeling up and down his hair covered chest and stomach. It was very soft, and warm, Connor found himself wanting to bury his face in the fuzzy skin, but didn't want to stop kissing him for even a second. He lightly dug his nails into his skin as he nipped at the older man's bottom lip, eliciting a small growl from him.

He took the initiative, removing his hand from the shirt to undo hank’s belt. Hank let out a small “Fuck, kid..” as Connor tugged the belt free. He made short work of the button and zipper and pushed the man's pants down. 

Hank was flustered to say the least, hands trembling pretty noticeably as he fiddled with Connor’s own buttons. Within no time they were both without pants, shirts open and dangling loose against their bodies. Hank leaned down and kissed Connor on the neck, sucking and biting, and rubbed his palm across the bulge in his underwear.

Connor wrapped both arms around Hank's neck and grabbed at his silver hair, moaning low into his ear. “Professor, more… I want more.”

Hank let out a frustrated growl and pulled down Connor’s underwear and, before Connor could even collect himself, dropped to his knees, careful of his bad leg. He looked up at the other man, lust dancing playfully in his eyes, before taking the tip of the hard dick into his mouth.

“Hah, fuck! Professor Anderson!” He moaned out. Hank would never admit it, but hearing Connor call him professor was extremely arousing. Fuck, this boy was going to ruin his life. He slowly lowered his head, taking him all the way down to the hilt, fighting the urge to gag before moving his head up and down at a slow, steady pace, occasionally teasing him with his tongue.

Connor was putty in Hank’s hands, a moaning, drooling mess, desperately grabbing his long hair as he worked him like a fucking professional. “Professor, professor, shit professor Anderson!” He moaned out, his legs trembling and they wrapped around Hank’s shoulders.

Hank would be lying if he said he wasn't really into this. Like way into this. He started moving his head faster, using his tongue more to further pleasure him. His mind was becoming clouded, all he could focus on were the moans, the trembling, and the twitching dick in his mouth.

“Wait, professor, I'm gonna-” Connor tried to warn, but he was too late, his head fell back and he let out a loud moan as he came into Hank's mouth.

Hank wasn't upset by the late warning, he wasn't planning on pulling away anyways. He let out a low groan as he swallowed the warm liquid.

Connor flushed a deep red at the sight, panting heavily from the exhaustion of climax. “Fuck…” He breathed out, his entire body tense from the release. He couldn't believe Professor Anderson had actually done that.


End file.
